


Samus (Go Away)

by Nicxan



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[[ Cross-posted! ]] She was everything he could ever want, but she was clearly too good for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samus (Go Away)

He always enjoyed sparring with Samus. Even if he won, he learned a new trick or two to apply to the next few matches. She was always so patient with him; when he really wanted to figure out where he went wrong, she walked him through each and every step. She waited on the side while he tried to brush up his form. No matter what he needed, she was always willing to help-- even if it got tiring.

He couldn't deny it: he stole glances at her a little more than he should have during their sessions. While she mentioned an easy way to dodge an attack, he noticed the way her ponytail swayed to the side as she moved. When she tried to teach him how to predict an opponent's movement, Mac had to stop himself from admiring her toned form. He always blushed when she brushed her delicate hands against him, even if it was just for a moment.

What a gal. What a knock-out.

Except that, really, he was the knocked out one this time around. Mac groaned to himself and placed the ice pack on the side of his face. He could already feel the swelling. That arm cannon sure packed a wallop. He was never embarrassed to lose to Samus, though. Not one bit. She was one of the strongest here, and she had a lot of experience with fighting. It was a miracle he was able to beat her at all, really.

"You all right, Mac?" He heard the armor dissipate, and Samus strode to his side. She sat next to him on the bench in the waiting room. He nodded and flashed a smile. Hopefully she wouldn't notice the blush on his face -- he'd just say it was embarrassment. That should work, right? She smirked and ruffled his hair briefly, which only darkened the blush. "You could always consider that payback for the kidney punch. I know I will."

"S-Sorry 'bout that," he muttered. Mac looked away, now actually embarrassed. Every time she brought that up, he just felt a little worse for it. Samus seemed to notice his change in demeanor, and she tapped him on the shoulder. "Yeah?"

"Hey. It's no big deal." She offered him a smile, which just made his day. Samus rarely smiled, at all, and to see it light up her face just melted his heart. Mac grinned in return. "Though, I'm assuming you want the advice. Right?" There went the smile. She was back to all business.

"Yeah! What can I do different fer next time?" He set the ice pack aside and intently listened as Samus, once again, coached him. At this rate, she was going to give Doc some competition. Yet, the sound of her voice sometimes made it hard to concentrate. He found himself zoning out once in a while, awed by the cool command she had over each and every word she said. Even when 'all business,' she really was incredible.

"... Mac. Earth to Mac. Hey." Samus snapped her fingers a couple of times, and it jolted him out of his reverie.

"Sorry! Guess I'm feelin' tired," he said quickly. Would she buy that? Jeez, he hoped she would. Samus, once again, smiled. While it was more sympathetic in nature, it still made his heart hammer in his chest. _'She's smiled twice!'_

"Do you need to get some rest, then?" Samus' smile turned into a frown, and she gently ran her hand through his hair. Mac had to bite back a squeak; the blush was already bad enough. "We can always work on the things I mentioned later, if you'd like." Every ounce of him wanted to say no. He wanted to stay, to train, to enjoy her company just a little while longer. Yet, Mac was afraid that if he stayed too long, he'd make a fool of himself and ruin what he already had. He staggered to a stand, hastily grabbing the ice pack.

"I, uh ... yeah, I think that'll be a good idea. T'morrow, maybe? Or in a few hours? I dunno, whatever works fer ya." He hated how he tripped over his words when talking to her. He was already bad enough with girls, but this was ridiculous. Samus shrugged idly. "... T'morrow, then?"

"Sounds good. Get some rest."

"An' take it easy on me t'morrow. I'm gonna have a huge bruise from that punch!" Samus laughed -- oh no, her laugh was beautiful -- and she rose to her feet. "I'll talk t'ya later!" Before he let himself say anything even slightly stupid, he tore out of the waiting room.

\-------------------------

His room was always a welcome sanctuary after a huge match like he just had. It didn't have much. He didn't need much. He had his CDs, a way to play said CDs, a comfortable bed ... and, of course, a place for some of his boxing equipment. He was happy enough with that. Mac wrestled the boxing gloves off of his hands, and set them on the desk near his bed. The wraps followed soon after, and he just let himself flop on the bed. He winced when he landed on the bruise on the side of his face, but didn't bother moving otherwise.

He was going to be hurting for a while. He felt the throbbing pain in his ribs now, and he had a huge headache. He'd have to visit Dr. Mario before he fought tomorrow. Maybe going to sleep would be a good idea? He didn't know. The tournament was always so hectic; there was always something to do. Still, the mattress was far too comfortable. Maybe turning in early wouldn't be a bad idea.  
'I should go ahead and start the music before I pass out,' Mac thought. He forced himself to get out of bed and wandered over to the radio on the other side of the room. Whatever CD was in there would be good enough for now. He hit the 'play' button, walked back to his bed, and sat back down. He hung his head, now feeling the exhaustion that fighting brought. Boxing was one thing. This? This was different.

The Four Seasons' music started to fill the room, and he chuckled to himself. It wasn't good sleeping music, but his favorite band would take the sting out of his defeat. Mac changed into his nighttime clothes, locked the door, and let himself collapse on the mattress. He switched off the lamp, then turned on his side.

He should have been able to sleep. After all, he was exhausted. The fight took a lot out of him. The radio seemed just a little louder, and he could make out the lyrics from Dawn (Go Away) in the background. He tensed up.

_'Pretty as a midsummer's morn ... they call her--'_

"Samus," he whispered to himself. He could already feel the tears well up in his eyes, and he buried his face in his pillow. If there was one song he never wanted to relate to, it was this one. Samus really was too good for him. What could he offer her? He used to be the world champ, sure. He was also only a boxer. A boxer from the Bronx. He didn't have anything that she would be interested in.

She was from the future. She was from SPACE. She had seen so many wonderful and amazing things, and obviously must have met amazing people. Hell, he didn't even know if she was single. Even if she was ... it couldn't work out. There was no way.

He'd just have to treasure every moment he had with her. It'd be the only things he'd get from her, and rightfully so. A fleeting touch once in a while was more than good enough for him. Seeing her smile, seeing her laugh, seeing her happy -- that'd be all he wanted. He couldn't give that to her in the long run.

Mac let his eyes close, and he drifted off to sleep. His tears stained his pillows.


End file.
